King Kong Bundy
Christopher Alan Pallies ('''born November 7, 1957) is an American professional wrestler, stand-up comedian and actor, better known by his ring name, '''King Kong Bundy. Bundy achieved mainstream recognition in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, now WWE) in the 1980s and 1990s: he headlined WrestleMania 2 in 1986 against Hulk Hogan in a steel cage match for the WWF World Heavyweight Championship, and at WrestleMania XI in 1995, Pallies was the fourth victim in The Undertaker's undefeated WrestleMania streak. Early in Bundy's WWF career, play-by-play commentator Gorilla Monsoon, who like Bundy was a heavyweight wrestler in his day peaking at 440 lb (200 kg), dubbed Bundy "The Walking Condominium", in reference to his size. Monsoon would also frequently question Bundy's announced weight of 468 lb (212 kg), often claiming that he had to be "close to that 502 lb (228 kg) mark". Background Pre-WrestleMania After making a few appearances on New Japan Pro Wrestling/World Wrestling Federation joint shows in early 1985, Bundy officially debuted in the WWE as a heel on the March 16, 1985 airing of WWE Championship Wrestling, defeating Mario Mancini. First managed by Jimmy Hart, he was immediately pushed with dominating victories over all of his opponents. Bundy also reprised his gimmick of demanding a five-count from the referee while pinning an opponent, to show how badly he had beaten his hapless opponent. WrestleMania 2 (1986) Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Avalanche Splash / Atlantic City Avalanche (Body avalanche) ** Big splash * Signature moves ** Body slam ** Elbow drop ** Knee drop ** Shoulder block ** Sidewalk slam * Nicknames ** "The Walking Condominium" * Managers ** Jimmy Hart ** Bobby Heenan ** Ted DiBiase ** Kenny Casanova * Entrance themes ** "Love and Marriage" by Frank Sinatra (NWA Jersey) ** "Fat" by Weird Al Yankovic (Juggalo Championship Wrestling) Championships and accomplishments * AWA Superstars of Wrestling ** AWA Superstars of Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Continental Wrestling Association ** NWA/AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** NWA/AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rick Rude * Georgia Championship Wrestling ** NWA National Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with The Masked Superstar * International Pro Wrestling ** IPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Maryland Championship Wrestling ** MCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * NWA New York ** NWA New York Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him # 147 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1995. ** PWI ranked him # 124 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the PWI Years in 2003. * Top Rope Wrestling ** TRW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * World Class Championship Wrestling ** NWA American Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** NWA American Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Bill Irwin (1) and Bugsy McGraw (1) * World Wrestling Federation **Bobby "The Brain" Heenan Scholarship Award with Haku, Tama, André the Giant, Hercules, and Harley Race **Slammy Award (1 time) ***Most Evolutionary (1994) – Tied with Gorilla Monsoon * World Wide Wrestling Alliance ** WWWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Category:Superstars Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:The Million Dollar Corporation Category:Undertaker's WrestleMania victims Category:The Heenan Family